Just ask her, dude
by Miss Capgirl
Summary: Oneshot based on Poster Boy & Teddy Bear. The whole school knows that Chad Danforth is madly in love with Taylor McKessie, since 7th grade.The whole school also knows that Taylor McKessie has a huge crush on Chad Danforth, since 7th grade. Chaylor!


_**A/N Not much to say only: ENJOY!!!!!!!!**__** (Maybe you'll notice that it's actually an oneshot from Poster Boy & Teddy Bear, this one is just more about Chaylor) Italics Chad's thoughts**_

**Just ask her, dude**

The whole school knows that Chad Danforth is madly in love with Taylor McKessie, since 7th grade.

The whole school also knows that Taylor McKessie has a huge crush on Chad Danforth, since (you'll never guess) 7th grade.

What the school doesn't know is why they aren't together yet.

Monday morning, 8 am

"Hey man, 'sup?" Troy Bolton greeted his best friend, Chad Danforth, and they did their handshake.

"I'm fine, you?" He was opening his locker and saw that his lunch from days ago still was in it.

"Me? I'm great, any idea what Gabi and I did this --" Chad wasn't listening anymore; he was looking at 2 girls who just came in the school. He just stood there watching the 2 girls walking to them.

"Hey Chad, what's wrong with you?" Gabriella Montez, one of his best friends, asked.

Chad didn't respond he just looked in awe at Taylor McKessie, a very close 'friend' of him.

Taylor said, "Hey Chad! How are you doing?"

He said, "I'm fine you?"

She smiled up to him and said, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." When he saw her smile he got weak in the knees and he said fast, "Uhm… do you, err, need a ride home?"

She smile grew wider (what made his knees get even weaker) and said, "Yeah thanks Chad!"

He smiled goofily and said, "Great uhm… see ya later then?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah!"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other in a knowing look, Gabriella walked to Taylor while Troy walked to Chad.

"Taylor bathroom, NOW!" Gabriella said in a very scary don't-dare-to-start-to-argue-with-me tone. **(A/N sounds familiar huh? Hint: Troy is the only one who can say no to that tone.)**

With the guys

"Just ask her, dude! I mean you have a crush on her since 7th grade! And she too!" Chad just stood there watching his friend rambling over how he had to ask her IT and he sighed, "Captain? Can you please stop it? I mean it really is annoying, I can do it myself, ok?!?!?"

Troy said in a pushing tone, "Ok but if you don't have a date or something better with that girl at the end of the week; I'll tell her that you have a crush on her since 7th grade!"

Chad turned pale and Troy looked amused and said, "So that's a deal!"

Troy left Chad dumbfounded and Chad sighed really deep. _God what do I have to do? If I don't tell her before the end of this week I'm dead. Boy how annoying!_

He walked to homeroom and when he came in he saw Taylor and Gabriella chatting about last weekend. When Taylor saw him she gave him a small smile, he got weak in the knees again. _She's the only one EVER who can make me feel this way, God why does this has to be so DAMN awkward?_

Monday, 5 minutes after school

"Hey Chad you didn't change your mind right?" Taylor asked.

He laughed. _I could never change my mind about you, Tay._ And then he said, "'Course not!" She sighed in relief, "Good I thought that you- Never mind."

"Tay, I could never forget you or anything, don't worry!" _I didn't say that? Did I?_

"Thanks Chad that means a lot." An awkward silence and then Gabriella walked up to them,

"Hey guys see you later right? Oh Chad? Troy said that you had to call him after you-know-what!" She winked at them and ran away to Troy who was waiting at the exit of the school.

"O…kay that was weird!" Taylor said with a frown.

"Yeah it was… Uhm do you still want that ride, or not?"

She rolled her eyes playfully and said sarcastic, "Nah I got my limo to drive me home!" He laughed and said, "Your limo is ready ma'am!"

She giggled and said, "Well thank you sir!"

He offered his arm to her and she hooked hers in his. _This feels so good I could go on like this forever!!!_

He walked up to his car and opened the door for Taylor, she blushed and said, "Thanks Chad."

He shot her a grin and said, "No prob, Tay."

He got into his car and started his car, and then he drove away.

"So where are you going for college?"

"I don't know yet maybe Yale, but I was also considering the UCLA."

"Aha I don't even know if I'm going to a college, I mean I'm too stupid for that."

"Chad… You're not stupid. You're actually very smart, it's just that you don't show it in school, the place where you actually need to show it!"

"(Laughing) Yeah school, it's more a gym to me!!!"

"Chad! Really you're so obsessed with basketball!"

_And basketball isn't the only thing Tay__. If you just knew..._

"Watch what you're saying Tay! Even when it's true!"

"(Laughing) Haha very funny Chad!"

"I know I'm funny!"

"Yeah, and you know it too well! But you're still funny!"

"…"

"So when you can go to college where would you go?"

"Err I think UCLA… But if I can't get a scholarship then I'll try-out for the Lakers or something."

"Sounds as a plan."

"Yeah it does… But I think I just have to wait what life throws at me." _If you just were in it._

"Since when are you so deep? I've never seen you like that!"

"A man has more than one face and this is my second one! Like it?"

"(Shaking her head) You're impossible and yes I like it!"

"Well thank you and we're here by the way."

"Oh yeah, thank you for driving me home."

"No problem girl! That's what I am for!" _How bad do I want to be more?_

"(Laughing) Yeah but you are also there for more!" _Did she really say that? God I have to say it NOW otherwise it'll be too late!_

"WAIT! Taylor I uhm… I uh… I wanted to ask you something" He quickly got out of his car and she hopefully turned around.

"Yes Chad what is it?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?"

Taylor stood there with a very confused look on her face and she said, "What did you say Chad because I couldn't hear it."

He took another breath and said, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He looked hopefully and she was speechless; she expected everything but that.

He turned around, sad, but before he could totally turn around she ran up to him and kissed him passionately. He responded and they made out for 5 minutes. When they pulled back they both said, "Wow"

Then Taylor said with a smile on her face, "What did you say again?"

He shot her a cheeky grin and said, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Her smile grew wider and she said, "I'd love to!"

_**A/N Do you have an idea how long I was walking with this idea? Well I can tell since forever**__**! Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
